Shadow Fleet Rules and Bylaws
Chain of Command 1.1 The chain of command applies to all players within Fleet Operations 1.2 The chain of command is used for all material issues within the Fleet. Issues, concerns, appointments, removals, reports, information etc. should be passed up and down through the chain. The chain applies downwards as well as upwards - senior officers should not directly interfere with a matter which is not directly within their remit unless it is urgent or required by Fleet Law; ex. insubordination, treason, or medical emergency 1.3 The Fleet Command is the last step in the chain of command for non-disciplinary matters. The Office of the Judge Advocate-General is the last step in the chain of command for disciplinary matters. In ether case their decision is final and can not be over ruled unless provided for in the Fleet Constitution. 1.4 A player who fails to adhere to the chain of command may be referred to the appropriate level to address their question or concern. Attendance 2.1 All players are required to attend/participate in any RP or Simm they are assigned to. all other RPs and simms will remain optional. 2.2 Players who miss a required RP/simm will have that RP/simm count against their record. players who miss two or more required RP/simms in a row will have an increasing mark on their record based on the number of absences (i.e. missing two in a row will count as 3, missing 3 will count as 6, missing 4 counts as 10, ect) 2.3 a player may appeal to The Office of the Judge-Advocate General to have missed RP/simms removed from their record. The ruling of The Office of the Judge-Advocate General is final. Leave of Absence 3.1 Any player seeking a leave of absence must send a request to the Chief of Staff. the Chief of staff must not refuse a request for Leave of absence, like wise no player should abuse the Leave of Absence system. 3.2 A standard leave of absence will last only for two(2) weeks after which a player is required to return to duty or request an extension. 3.3 After returning from a leave of absence a player may not request another leave for a period of one(1) week 3.4 A player may request an Extension to their leave of absence through The Office of the Judge-Advocate General. The Office of the Judge-Advocate General may and will require reasoning for the extension. Rulings made by The Office of the Judge-Advocate General are final. Player Rules and Policies 4.1 A player character must be original and must have a complete biography. 4.2 Characters are the property of the player creating them and may not be used without their consent except for moving the plot on in a minor and acceptable manner. 4.3 Canonical characters are not permitted. 4.4 A player character is not permitted to be one the races listed below. Additions or subtraction to this list may be made by the Fleet Command or Fleet Council. 4.4.1 Non-Humanoid Races (big rock creatures, Tribbles, etc.) 4.4.2 Q, Iconians, Douwd 4.4.3 Breen 4.4.4 Androids 4.4.5 Borg in the Collective 4.4.6 Jem-Hadar 4.4.7 Vorta 4.4.8 Shapeshifters 4.4.9 Suliban 4.4.10 Indigenous Delta Quadrant Races 4.4.11 Species 8472 4.4.12 Angosian 4.4.13 Augments 4.4.14 Holograms 4.5 Custom races are permitted, but a detailed description of the culture and abilities is required and accepting the player’s character is at the discretion of The Office of Research and Development Fleet Council Rules and Policies The role of the Commanding Officers 5.1.1 Member of the Fleet Council. 5.1.2 Responsible for management of their respective RP/simm 5.1.3 Point of contact for any matter regarding the respective RP/simm 5.1.4 Represents the interest of their respective crew on the Fleet Council 5.1.5 Other duties as assigned by Fleet Command. The role of the Chief of Staff 5.2.1 Member of the Fleet Council. 5.2.2 Responsible for the operation of the Office of Personnel Management. 5.2.3 Responsible for assigning all personnel 5.2.4 Responsible for handling any transfer requests made by fleet players. 5.2.5 Responsible for logging all personnel files 5.2.6 Other duties as may be assigned by the Fleet Command. The role of the Quartermaster General 5.3.1 Member of Fleet Council. 5.3.2 Responsible for all fleet technology and Story Arcs. 5.3.3 Responsible for the operation of the Office of Research and Development 5.3.4 Responsible for the operation of the Shipyard and Stockyard 5.3.5 Ensures only approved technology is used within the fleet. 5.3.6 Responsible for consistency within the Fleet on matters regarding in-character technology and Story Arcs. 5.3.7 Point of contact for any matter regarding technology and Story Arcs. 5.3.8 Other duties as may be assigned by the Fleet Command. The role of the Fleet Security Chief 5.4.1 Member of the Fleet Council. 5.4.2 Enforcer of Fleet rules and protocols 5.4.3 Enforcer of the rulings of the Office of the Judge-Advocate General 5.4.4 Over see Fleet Council meetings and act as council chairman 5.4.5 Responsible for the operation of The Office of Internal Affairs 5.4.6 Other duties as may be assigned by the Fleet Command. The role of the Commandant of the Fleet Academy 5.5.1 Member of the Fleet Council. 5.5.2 Responsible for the operations of the Fleet Academy (Cadet, Command and Departmental). 5.5.3 Responsible for ensuring that students are assigned an Instructor in a timely manner. 5.5.4 Being capable of instructing within the Academy. 5.5.5 Responsible for recruitment, training, organization and administration Staff and Instructors of the Academy. 5.5.6 Oversees the development of all Academy Courses. 5.5.7 Other duties as may be assigned by the Fleet Command. The role of the Director of the Office of Fleet Recruitment 5.6.1 Member of the Fleet Council. 5.6.2 Responsible for the operation of the Office of Fleet Recruitment. 5.6.3 Responsible for Fleet-wide advertizing; as well as advertizing campaigns. 5.6.4 Responsible for Fleet-wide social media updates (Twitter, Facebook, etc.). 5.6.5 Other duties as may be assigned by the Fleet Command. Shadow Fleet Bylaws 1 Fleet events will not take priority over real world issues, members should try to engage in all fleet events however missing one or two will not reflect negatively upon them, so long as they inform their CO in a timely manner. Category:Shadow Fleet Documentation